Camp Factions
by TheDorkWhoWrites
Summary: Tris, Christina and Will are trying their hand at being summer camp counsellors. When Tris ends up paired with a mysterious blue-eyed boy, things get a little hectic. Will Tris be able to put aside her past and learn to love again?
1. Nerves and friends

June 7th 2019

_Tris_

It's hard. Looking at the small collection of items that I will have over the summer. Most of my belongings are staying here, at my apartment. I'm nervous of course, but at least I have Christina and Will with me.

I take a deep breath. It's 9:30, and Chris said she would pick me up at 9:45 but knowing her she's slept past her alarm and is going to be late.

=

"So! Are you excited?"

Is the first thing I hear as I slide into my best friend's car. I'm in the shotgun seat since Will is asleep in the back.

"Of course Chris. If anything I'm surprised you are. You _hate _bugs. You know we're sleeping in the woods right?" She sighs.

"I know, but I'm even more worried about having to announce to the director that Will and I are together. Remember how strict the rules are there?"

I shudder. The rules of Camp Faction about Relationships are extremely strict for the campers. Her and Will's only hope it's that it's more relaxed for the counselors.

"You guys can worry about that when you get to it. For now let's just be excited."

We spend the rest of the car ride-4 hours- talking and waking Will up with our singing, Chris being quiet but off-key most of the time and me at the top of my lungs but perfectly tuned.

Author's note:

I do not own Divergent (as much as I would like to) I am basing this story half on past stories that I've read and half the summer camp that I go to every summer. Any of the songs I add in I do not own either. Unless I say otherwise.


	2. A confusing partner

June 8th 2019

_Tris_

I groan, confused. _Where am I again? _I blink, my mind clearing. _Right. Camp_.

The camp director, a woman named Johanna, had sent Chris, Will and I to an empty cabin for the night. Before we set out to find the cabin they'd told her about their relationship. To all of our surprise she had been completely fine with it, under the condition that they keep the PDA to a minimum while the campers are here. They'd readily agreed.

I hear Christina shift above me. A few seconds later I hear a thud and her voice softly cursing; she must've hit her head on the ceiling.

"You'd better control that mouth once the campers get here." I say, laughing.

"Yes, Haha. Very funny," She answers sarcastically. She climbs down from the top bunk and grabs her toiletries. "I'll be in the bathroom for a few minutes."

"Kay," I say while yawning. "We'd better hurry though. Johanna said we would find out which program we'll be doing this summer at 9:00. It's 8:30 and we need to walk back."

"Ya ya ya." She says, waving her hand in a dismissive gesture, I laugh again. She walks into the bathroom, but a minute later sticks her head back out and says, "Also, would you mind waking Will up? He oversleeps even more often then I do." I nod, and she closes to door. I get up, stretch, and bend down to scavenge through my measly belongings for some clothes to wear until we get our camp shirts. I end up wearing a pair of jean shorts and a black tank top.

I walk over the the door that separates our room from Will's and knock on the door. The only answer I receive is a loud groan. "Will? I'm coming in." I tell him, he just groans again. I swing the door open to him massaging his leg as if it's sore.

"What's up with you?" I ask.

"What your legs aren't sore from the walk up here?" I responds. I snort.

"You really need to keep yourself in better shape, Will, even Chris isn't sore yet." He glares at me, but before he can respond I continue. "Anyway, Chris is in the bathroom getting ready. I'm already done so I'm gonna start walking. Meet you guys there?" I ask. He sighs, giving up on his anger.

"Yep, we'll meet you there."

=

The camp is within my sight as I turn another corner towards the mess hall. Without really paying attention to where I'm going I slam face-first into someone. I feel hands grab my arms to steady me and I hear a boy's voice saying;

"Holy! Are you alright?" The boy asks. I look up at him -he's much taller then I am- and see two bright green eyes staring at me.

"Ya, I'm alright." I say, carefully extracting myself from his grasp. "Who are you?"

"Oh, my name's Albert," he extends his hand to me while continuing to speak. "Everyone just calls me Al though." I reach out and take his hand.

"Tris," is my reply. I don't trust him enough to give him my real name, so I use the one I'm known by.

"Nice to meet ya Tris. See you around," he says, and walks off toward the cabins.

=

At the end of the trail I encounter another boy, this one seems slightly older than Al though. He sees me, and beckons me over to him. Not sure what else to do, I comply.

"I'm guessing you're one of the new counsellors?" He asks. His voice is deep, but not scary. Comforting even. I shake myself out of my thoughts. _You don't even know him yet!_

"Ya. I'm Tris." I reply.

"Four." It is out of surprise at the name that Ifi ally look all the way up to his eyes. And soon find myself immersed in them. His eyes are a deep, ocean blue with just a slight hint of a lighter blue in his left eye. I've never seen anything like it before. Once again I have to shake mayself out of my reverie.

"Do you know where I have to go to figure out which program I'm in for this summer?" I ask.

"Actually you don't have to go anywhere. The older counsellors and I were told our programs and which of the newbies we'd be training. I'm on the high-ropes course, so I hope you're trained in ropes and harnesses."

"Wait. I'm with you?"

"Yup. We each got told the name of our partner earlier and got told to go find them. I figured you would all end up at the end of this path so I decided to wait here."

"Oh. That's... interesting."

"Honestly though, I feel bad for the boy named Al. He's stuck with a girl named Nita for a partner."

"Which one is the newbie in that situation?"

"Al is."

"And why do you feel bad for him?"

"Nita is the type of girl who wants any boy who is even slightly attractive. She was after me for so long I had to lie and say I had a girlfriend."

"Oh." I say. I watch as he seems to wake up, and his face hardens a bit.

"That's enough talking for now," he says, his voice colder and slightly strained. "We need to get going."

He begins walking away toward the woods where I know the ropes course is, and I just sit here dumbfounded and the character switch. As I start to follow him, I start to wonder why the switch happened at all.

_

_Author's note:_

_Sorry the first chapter was so short._

_Also, you may notice that my upload time is slightly irregular. I upload whenever I'm done writing a new chapter. It could be anywhere between twice a day to once a week. I will notify you readers if I'm ever going on hiatus._

_Please feel free to criticize anything I write, as I will use it as inspiration to be a better writer._

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own divergent. As much as I wish I did, all characters (with the exception of a few of the campers) belong to the lovely Veronica Roth_


	3. A new perspective

_Still _June 8th 2019

_Four_

I stand at the edge of the trail that heads to the counsellors cabins. Johanna said that my partner would be a girl named Tris. She seemed... amused, that I was paired with Tris. Excited even, that's what made me suspicious of her. _How is she going to be so different from the other newbies I've trained so that Johanna gets excited about it? _

I stand here wrapped up in my thoughts until I see a small girl coming from the path, I decide to be nice and ask her for her name so that I can point her towards her partner. _She's seriously pretty. _I think as she walks over, not quite meeting my eyes.

"I'm guessing you're one of the new counsellors?" I ask.

"Ya. I'm Tris." She replies, and I'm slightly taken aback at how beautiful her voice is, sultry possibly, but also powerful and soft.

"Four," I reply. That seems to surprise her a bit, causing her to finally look up and meet my eyes. Her gaze lingers on me for a second before she snaps out of it and continues the conversation.

"Do you know where I have to go to find out which program I'm in for this summer?" She asks.

"Actually you don't have to go anywhere. The older counsellors and I were told our programs and which newbies we'd be training. I'm on the high-ropes course so I hope you're trained in ropes and harnesses." She blinks a few times as if surprised or confused. _It's kinda cute. _I mentally slap myself. _Snap out of it Four! She's your partner for the__ rest of the summer! _I just manage to awaken from my thoughts as she says,

"Wait. I'm with you?"

"Yup. We each got told the name of our partner and we were sent to go find them. I figured you would all end up coming from this path so I decided to wait here."

"Oh. That's interesting."

"Honestly though, I feel bad for the boy named Al. He's stuck with a girl named Nita for a partner."

"Which one is the newbie in the situation?"

"Al is."

"And why do you feel bad for him?"

"Nita is the type of girl who wants any boy who is even slightly attractive. She was after me for so long I had to lie and say I had a girlfriend."

As I finish speaking, I realize that I've gone on a rant, which _never _ happens with me. I realize that it's _her. _Her presence is making my mind shut down, and if I'm not careful I'm going to end up saying something I'll regret.

I vaguely hear her say;

"Oh."

I try to harden my emotions and I know she notices, I try not to care.

"That's enough talking for now. We nee to get going."

I set a quick pace towards the ropes course, attempting and failing to strengthen the walls around my heart. In the back of my mind I'm listening to her shocked silence before I hear her footsteps.

_Author's note:_

_Sorry for taking so long to write this chapter! I had some emotional situations to sort out with my friends and if I'd tried to write it would **Not **have been a good chapter._

_I'd like to give my thanks to my very supportive friends (whom I know won't see this but whatever) and to all of you guys for supporting me and encouraging me to be a better writer._

_Stay Dauntless!_

___

_Disclaimer:_

_I don't own divergent._


	4. Notification sneak peek

**Hello everyone. I apologize for not updating Camp Factions as often as I should have. I recently injured myself quite severely so I've had physiotherapy to deal with. Also I've had the last few weeks of school and then summer camp. So Camp Factions will be on Hiatus for a little while. I'll try to update either this story or my HTTYD fanfic. Stay tuned for which will be uploading. Stay Dauntless, and don't let injuries get you down!**

**I've decided to give you guys a sneak peek at part of a later chapter. So enjoy!**

... July 2019

_Four_

"Tris wait!" I yell. I watch her steps falter as she sprints for the woods.

"Just go _away _Four!" She shouts, and I can hear the tears in her voice. "I'm _Done _with your _lies_!"

His time it's _my _steps that falter. I stop completely, watching her hair whip back and forth in the wind. Soon enough I realize that I'm soaked to the bone and shivering. As I start walking back toward he cafeteria, I realize that, in addition to the rain, I'm also crying. I just hope the downpour will cover them up enough.

——————

_Meanwhile_

_Tris_

As soon as I can no longer hear anything other than the rain around me, I collapse on the root covered ground, sobbing. It takes me a minute to realize that I'm ranting to myself.

"Why would he do that to me?! I _loved _him! And I _thought_ he loved me! Why would he sneak around with that... that.. that _whore!?!!?_"

——————

**That should satisfy you curiosity for a little while anyway.**


	5. Recgognition

June 9th 2019

_Four_

It's unusual. I normally don't feel all that bad when I freeze someone out, but the shock and hurt that was painted over her face when she caught up to me yesterday made my heart hurt. It was like I'd accidentally betrayed a friend and my heart was punishing me for it. _But I **don't **know her!_ I remind myself for the 6th time today. But I'm done denying that she seems familiar.

"Umm... Are you alright?" Her voice comes from her corner of the cabin. I only know realize that I'm sitting in my bed with my head in my hands.

"Ya, just... I'm sorry for being a bit cold yesterday." She blinks in her little surprised way. _Still cute._ I mentally flinch at the thought. I avert my gaze.

"We should probably get going. The campers are going to be here soon." She says. I look back at her, and see that she has a small smile adorning her face, and a faint blush in her cheeks. I nod.

"Let's go."

————————

"Ah, there you two are. Four, you're helping Zeke with traffic control. Tris, you're with Christina directing the campers to the right cabins." Johanna says as we approach. We both nod. I look at her for a brief moment, then walk away towards the small fork in the road where I have to stand. To my great surprise, I hear her voice yelling after me.

"Don't get yourself run over!!" She yells. I hear laughter and glance back to see that Christina was standing next to her, almost doubled over, and tris, her body shaking, hand covering her mouth. I smile, and turn back to Zeke (who is _also _laughing) and before I can say anything, the first car shows up.

————————

"So how is it?" Zeke asks as we're walking back.

"What do you mean?" I reply.

"Tris. What's she like?"

"I can't really tell you. She's... _hard _to figure out."

"Has she managed to make _you _hard yet?"

"Oh my god Zeke, _no!_" He laughs at my response

"I'd believe you, except fo the fact that you're blushing." He says, still laughing.

"Well what about Christina? Think she's hot enough to distract you from Shauna?" I tease. He pretends to think about it for a minute.

"Maybe. But she's dating one of the new kids. Will i think."

"Ya I'd heard that." I say as we walk up to the path that separates our campgrounds.

"See you tomorrow, Four." He says, I nod.

"See ya." I walk down the path and hear yelling. Subconscious I'm listening for Tris's voice. Then I figure it out. I _do _know her. Her father was great friends with mine. Before my father became a drunk that is. She is Andrew Prior's daughter. Which means she's Beatrice, my childhood friend.


End file.
